la llama de la nube fue la primera en apagarse
by nny burton
Summary: los guardianes ya crecieron y ya han formado cada quien su propia familia, pero que tanto puedes prteger a tus seres queridos hasta que punto llega tu limite?


La llama de la nube fue la primera en apagarse…

Esta es una historia, que habla sobre lo importante que es que le digas a las personas que amas lo que sientes.

Un día tal vez tu no estarás, o, tal vez alguna de esas personas importantes para ti… se aleje, y no podrás decirles lo mucho que los amas o lo mucho que harías por ellos.

Nuestra historia comienza hace unos 26 años, con el compromiso de mi tío yamamoto takeshi con una italiana que conoció cuando visitaba la mansión vongola por primera vez.

El tuvo una bebe hermosa, de ojos cafés, delgada y comprensiva, en muchos aspectos era como mi tío.

4 años después se vino la boda de mi tio el decimo vongola con kyoko, la vida los alegro pronto con un bebe fuerte, lindo y noble.

Su nombre era Ricardo, tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba el peor de los días. Su padre el decimo considero que tenía que apartar a la mafia de su familia, si su hijo resultaba ser el heredero del anillo vongola, se lo daría cuando fuera maduro para comprender el poder que ya hacía en el pequeño objeto de suma importancia.

Pero, el noveno le advirtió que si bien el podía ser el heredero digno, los guardianes tenían que ser elegidos por el hijo o hija de, él, en ese entonces guardián de la nube, hibari kyoya .

Pero el no tenía ni esposa ni pretendiente.

El siguiente en casarse y formar una familia fue ryohei, el se había casado con la mejor amiga de kyoko, Hanna, ellos dos tuvieron una bebe llamada shigrid, era ágil y fuerte como su padre hermosa y comprensiva como su madre y era una excelente estudiante, que después se convertiría en una de las mejores enfermeras.

Pero el que realmente sorprendió a todos fue gokudera pues él se había casado con haru, antes de eso estaban todo el tiempo peleando y discutiendo sobre cosas sin sentido, pero ellos dos no perdieron el tiempo y de su relación se dio un bebe, era como gokudera ojos verdes y realmente atractivo.

ya que la familia se separaba de la mafia el estudiaría mas tarde en una universidad realmente buena para ser un buen comunicador, desde el momento en que los pequeños estaban juntos no se separaban, para ihrving, hijo de gokudera, Ricardo era como su hermano.

Poco a poco el decimo veía como sus amigos tenían familias realmente hermosas, no quería que ningunos de sus "sobrinos" saliera lastimado por la mafia, así que aunque ellos tenían las mismas flamas de sus padres nunca se les entreno como a ellos.

El hecho que tuvieran las mismas flamas no quería decir que ellos fueran los siguientes vongola….no, eso, seria determinado por el hijo de el guardián de la nube, y aunque a menudo hacían bromas a hibari como :" amigo… te vamos a rifar con un bocho haber quien te aguanta", el decimo sabia que le tenía que dar tiempo, para este tiempo sus "sobrinos" eran aun pequeños, la mayor aun no pasaba de los 9 años.

Mientras esto volvía loco a mi tio tsuna, lambo ya había tenido a su bebe, era una niña igual que él pero con los ojos color café, el se había casado con una japonesa llamada kisara.

Su bebe llevaba por nombre Sharon, era curiosa y un poco torpe…. No! No era torpe más bien solo un poco mas distraída que los otros, cosa que hacía que la mayoría de sus primos la protegiera.

Tsuna estaba pensando que … tal vez si hibari no se casaba y no tenía hijos, el no tenia porque preocuparse por hacer a su hijo el 11 vongola, y cosas como esas.

Estaba feliz su familia no seguiría sus pasos, no saldrían lastimados, tendrían una vida normal, como el siempre deseo.

Sin embargo un buen día hibari le anuncio a todos que se casaría, que había encontrado el amor, que lo mantenía en secreto por seguridad pero que a estas alturas ya nada se podía esconder.

Presento a su esposa, era todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

I-pin? Deberás, ella había sido capaz de tocar el alma de el más duro y frio de los guardianes?, y su vientre hinchado hacia pensar que lo toco, pero bastante profundo, pues ella llevaba unos 4 meses de embarazo.

i-pin y hibari! Que niño o niña saldría de esa relación…

De esa relación saldría una niña testaruda como su padre, tímida, pero más que tímida era callada, seria se aislaba un poco de los demás sin dejar de disfrutar los buenos momentos con ellos, y aunque no dejaba a la gente hablando sola como su padre o viajaba en el toldo de el transporte como el mismo, tenía un carácter más o menos… como decirlo?, no muy estable era tranquila callada pero con cualquier cosa la podían sacar de quicio. De esa relación nacería… yo.

Así es yo soy la narradora de esta historia, de la lección de vida más dura que el destino te puede dar a conocer, yo era la responsable de encontrar personas dignas de los anillos.

Pero esperen, nos estamos olvidando de alguien, se preguntaron … y chrome?.

Bien pues ella se caso con un ingles bastante parecido a mokuro, de de esa relación su fruto más grande fue una niña tímida como chrome llamada Michel.

La más pequeña y la última de todos.

Todos pasábamos los días juntos, en la escuela, en la mansión vongola, en el cine, el parque.

Recuerdo que la sala de nuestra mansión era enorme y tenía cojines jugábamos a la guerra con eso.

Un amigo de nuestros padres nos enseño un juego llamado choice.

Comenzamos a crecer, los gustos diferían, la ropa también, las actitudes y aptitudes hacia una franja entre nosotros, pero eso no le impedía a Ricardo robar el auto de mi tio el decimo, para sacarnos al parque o al cine…ya de menos por un helado.

Pronto ellos estaban en la universidad, Michel en primaria y yo en la prepa…

Éramos un sándwich y yo era el queso…

Ricardo estudiaba diseño, el me dijo que tomara la misma carrera que él, yo no quería pasar mi vida frente a una computadora pero luego, me convenció.

Estudiaría diseño… , pero yo aun tenía una misión encontrar a alguien para que fuese capaz de proteger a mi hermano, a mis hermanos…. A mis padres a mis tíos, claro que si alguien se metía con ellos no dudaba en meter las manos al fuego para ayudar a mi familia.

Esto me lo tomaba enserio, amo a mis hermanos amo a Ricardo pero… eso me ponía nerviosa debía conocer a la gente desde su alma.

Una vez ihrving el hijo de gokudera, se metió en un lio, se peleo fuera de la escuela, pero claro a diferencia de su padre el no tenia bombas, o la agilidad de su lado, aunque tenía la fuerza no sabía como usarla.

Yo pasaba frente a la escuela cuando eso ocurrió, estaba acompañada de Sharon (hija de lambo).

Por alguna razón o por simple impulso corrí hacia ellos, Sharon golpeo al tipo en el estomago.

Vete de aquí-dijo ihrving- no necesito tu ayuda- respondió indignado limpiando las sangre se su cara.

No necesitas mi ayuda ¿- dije tranquila- tu nariz está rota se nota a leguas, ahora si me permites, morderé a este tipo hasta la muerte por hacerte daño- morder hasta la muerte?, que jodidios había dicho? Eso no tenía sentido, no lo iba a morder hasta la muerte, más bien quería tomar su cabeza y golpearla con la pared hasta que perdiera el conocimiento.

Y así se dio todo, un golpe por aquí un golpe por a haya, Salí volando por un golpe, me rompieron 2 huesos, pero Hey ¡ había sido por proteger a esos dos de los golpes.

Desde ese día me di cuenta de que ayudar a mi familia seria mi trabajo, si me tenían que matar… tendría que aceptar eso por protegerlos esa era mi resolución.

Pero el mal no solo viene en forma física, no es necesario que los golpeen o les disparen para que estén en peligro.

Es frustrante ver como alguien está muriendo, frente a ti alguien que amas con el alma.

El 9 estaba muriendo lenta y dolorosamente…. Hacía mucho estaba enfreno y no sabía nadie que era lo que tenia.

La noche en que falleció… jamás la olvidare

1 hora antes de que el falleciera, Ricardo tenia extraños síntomas, ya se había desmayado unas 3 veces pero ahora, notaron que su lengua y sus encías estaban moradas.

Mi tio decimo lo llevo al mejor hospital para saber que tenia.

Unos minutos después el 9 nos abandono, esperamos a que prepararan el cuerpo para velarlo y cremarlo… falleció el 22 de febrero

Después de dos lagos días llegamos al hospital con Ricardo.

Etto- mira .. te traje esto – dijo Michel sacando un oso de peluche de atrás de su espalda.

Woo gracias chaparra – la abrazo.

Un día antes tsuna nos dijo que hablando con el dijo "papa, me gustaría que esto fuera como en las películas donde llevan a la habitación globos y peluches", esto nos dijo mi tio le recordó a una vez en que lambo estaba muy mal en el hospital y llevaron globos y festejaron, aunque el tenia 23 años seguía siendo un niño, era noble , generoso lo daba todo por nosotros, es por eso que no pude evitar pedir que se mejorara…. Y que si la vida quería llevarse a alguien, yo con gusto me iría en su lugar, ofrecí mi vida a cambio de la de el.

Quería ser como biakuran, mi padre me había comentado todo sobre la mafia a mí, de todos era la única que tenía el conocimiento para abrir una caja vongola, sabia como hacer que mi flama saliera atreves de un anillo que me dio mi padre.

Amaba a roll, y siempre había querido un erizo, seria genial que fuera como roll, y se hiciera enorme pero yo me conformaría con un normal… .

Volviendo al punto quería ser como biakuran, capaz de ir a otro mundo más avanzado y traer la cura para el mal de mi primo, fuese lo que fuese…..

Estando todos los primos juntos, nos pregunto qué había pasado con el 9, la cara de Sharon palideció y salió con lágrimas en los ojos, así Ricardo dedujo la muerte del 9.

Para Ricardo reír o llorar en esas condiciones no era bueno si sus latidos aumentaban era malo para su salud y no podía respirar del todo bien.

Ingrid la hija de yamamoto, hablo con él lo tranquilizo, esas dos áureas brillaban intensamente.

Eran como llamas azules y naranjas.

Me talle los ojos por si estaba alucinando llevaba 2 días sin dormir.

Fueron reales- dijo Michel mientras se volteaba- no son ilusiones…- no eran ilusiones ¡a que se refería ella era capaz de hacer ilusiones por su flama pero… como sabia de este asunto, era la más pequeña y aun así me sorprendía. Había veces que mi padre cuando éramos más pequeños me decía que fuéramos a animarla, nunca nadie entendía porque lo decía si estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero poco a poco comencé a ver qué, su sonrisa era falsa… y no era de esas sonrisas que haces normalmente… ella tenía un dolor fuerte en esas ocasiones nadie puede poner esa cara, ni siquiera mi padre podía tener esa cara en situaciones tan tristes.

Eran ilusiones? Porque sabia y controlaba sus ilusiones…. No lo sé era muy inteligente para su edad.

Mi tio tsuna nos dijo que iban a hacerle a Ricardo unos estudios para saber que tenia, que por lo mientras podíamos comer abajo en la cafetería.

Todos decidimos que iríamos a comer a otro lado.

Pero sola en la cafetería estaba Sharon llorando.

Que te ocurre?- dije seria

No me veas llorar

No dejes todo este peso sobre ti, es malo

Voy a absorber los problemas… todos los absorberé no dejare que ustedes lloren, porque yo este triste, si me ven triste pensaran que es grave la situación y no sabemos uan lo que tiene pero me enferma ver a Ricardo en una cama…

Aparte vini (un nombre que le dábamos a ihrving de cariño, puesto que dino lo nombraba así porque decía que había un actor italiano muy parecido a el)

Lo sé hermanita- dije- pero tranquila veras que todo va a estar bien, lo voy a proteger el Sandra sano y salvo, yo lo ayudare a salir bien de eso, lo protegeré a él y a ustedes, porque los amo son mis hermanos, y nunca nadie va a poder hacer nada para evitar que yo este cuando me necesiten, aun si tengo que dar mi vida por alguno, lo hare con gusto.- dije mirándola con ternura.

Nny.. ammmm Sharon no van a ir a comer?- dijo un amigo de mi padre, era un hombre apuesto alto siempre cargaba consigo una pistola, tenía un traje negro y un sombrero, su nombre era rebon, cuando llevaba algunas amigas a mi casa siempre comenzaban a escanearlo..

Siempre tratando de tener algo con el… -.- pero aunque es joven, realmente es mucho más grande que cualquiera mis amigas, no digo que no valiera la pena tratar de estar con él después de todo como ya lo dije es guapo, sus ojos te hipnotizan, tiene dinero pero más que una a tracción física a mi me impulsa mas a tenerle respeto, pero algo que siempre le he dicho es que por mucho respeto que le tenga, sus patillas en espiral es una de las cosas más adorables que haya visto.

Si… lo sentimos rebon-san- dijo mi prima que fue corriendo con todos los demás que ya iban unas calles adelantados.

Nos vemos – dije sonriendo y inclinándome, pero cuando me di la vuelta algo que realmente no creí posible ocurrió, sentí como dos brazos me rodeaban, era obvio que era rebon.

Que estaba haciendo, más que vergüenza o pena me dio sorpresa, voltee un poco sonrojada, pero luego mis mejillas regresaron a su color natural y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas cuando vi a aquel hombre, con una mirada desecha sus ojos se sombrearon con el sombrero y lagrimas salían sin cesar de esos ojos que te podían enamorar o matar según la mirada, me partía el corazón.

Porque ¿porque me estaba abrazando a mi ¿, me dije a mi misma.

Nny- dijo sin dejar de llorar y con voz cortada- yo…yo… lo siento mucho… es solo que, tu eres la única que sabe todo el poder que tus tíos, los anillos y yo tenemos, sabes de los arcobalenos.

Todos tus primos piensan que son solo amigos de la familia, pero tú sabes la verdad- yo seguía llorando mientras veía a ese hombre tan duro llorar cual niño por su madre.

Nny…. Su ojos- dijo aun con voz más cortada- en esos ojos no hay imprudencia alguna, nunca la ha habido, sabe lo que dice y cuando lo dice, sabe que decir- en ese momento todo lo que pasaba alrededor, me valia un carajo, estaba viendo su alma al descubierto, pronto ambos nos desplomamos en el piso, nuestra rodillas crujieron por el impacto, ambos hicimos una mueca por el dolor pero no dejamos de esta abrazados mi cabeza en su hombro la suya en el mío.

Ambos con las camisas empapadas de lágrimas, con ojos hinchados pero sobretodo con almas rasgadas, un dolor agonizante recorría nuestras venas y nos envenenaba el corazón…

Primero el 9 y ahora esto,,,- dijo rebon- yo… nny tengo miedo- mis ojos se abrieron cual platos cristalizados por las lagrimas y también como platos al impactarse en el suelo, se quebraron en miles de pedazos "tengo miedo" resonó en mis oídos que también estaban, quebrados, mi corazón se estrujo… alcé la mirada y vi a todos mis tíos y arcobalenos, con una cara llena de amargura, que sucedía… el el no podía haber muerto ¡ no aun, lo abrasé cada vez más fuerte, y llore.


End file.
